Say No! (Hunhan Fanfiction)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: Apakah suatu kesalahan jika kau selalu berbuat baik? Apakah suatu kesalahan jika kau selalu mengabulkan apapun yang mereka inginkan? Apakah suatu kesalahan jika kau selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain dengan berkata 'ya? Aku tahu aku bodoh. Orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'. -Luhan-
1. Chapter 1

Say No!

Apakah suatu kesalahan jika kau selalu berbuat baik?

Apakah suatu kesalahan jika kau selalu mengabulkan apapun yang mereka inginkan?

Apakah suatu kesalahan jika kau selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain dengan berkata 'ya'?

Aku tahu aku bodoh.

Orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'.

-Luhan-

Sehun's POV

Hari ini masih tampak sama bagiku. Suasana sekolah yang ramai. Terlalu banyak orang di tempat itu. Dari sekian banyak orang, aku bisa mengenali seorang pemuda mungil memakai kaca mata tebal berjalan pelan dengan tumpukan buku di kedua tangannya. Dia sekelas denganku. Namanya Luhan.

Beberapa siswa menghampirinya. Berniat membantu? Tentu tidak. Mereka menambah tumpukan buku yang dibawa Luhan sehingga tinggi tumpukan buku itu telah menghalangi pandangannya. Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka berkata, "Luhan, kumpulkan buku-ku juga ya." Dan aku tidak mendengar penolakan dari pria mungil itu. Bodoh.

Aku tidak berniat memperdulikannya. Walaupun sekelas, kami tak begitu akrab. Aku hanya tahu namanya, ia berasal dari Cina, dan ia bisa disebut cerdas karena berhasil menggeser posisiku menjadi peringkat pertama. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku hampir tak pernah berbicara padanya. Aku hanya tidak merasa perlu untuk berbicara dengannya. Sesama orang cerdas, tak pernah saling membutuhkan. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku cerdas, itu kenyataan.

Yang kutahu, Luhan tak pernah menolak akan permintaan yang disebutkan lawan bicaranya. Walaupun permintaan itu lebih terlihat seperti perintah. Seringkali dia harus pergi ke kantin hanya untuk membeli pesanan siswa lain yang sedang malas keluar kelas. Tak jarang juga dia menuliskan tugas siswa lain yang tidak sempat mereka kerjakan, atau meminjamkan barang-barang miliknya, seperti buku, alat tulis, dan baju olahraga.

Pernah suatu waktu, aku juga melihatnya meminjamkan sepatunya pada Kim Jongin, yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Aku ingat sepatu Jongin disita karena corak yang berlebihan dan tidak cocok untuk digunakan ke sekolah.

Beberapa kali aku melihatnya meminjamkan uang kapada siswa lain yang tak pernah dikembalikan. Karena itu, aku sering melihatnya berjalan kaki ketika pulang sekolah dari bus yang kutumpangi.

Semua yang dia lakukan, entah mengapa, sedikit banyak, membuatku muak. Aku tahu dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang orang lain lakukan padanya hanya sekadar 'memanfaatkannya'. Atau mungkin logikanya sudah buta oleh senyum palsu dan ucapan terima kasih yang tidak tulus yang selalu diberikan orang-orang itu. Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa mereka hanya mendekatinya di saat mereka butuh? Bodoh.

"Hei, Sehun, kau ikut bermain futsal besok?"

Aku membuka mataku saat melihat Jongin duduk di depanku. Aku melirik keadaan kelas, tampak lengang. Aku sadar ini sudah jam istirahat. Luhan tampak sedang menuliskan sesuatu di agenda kecilnya sambil berbicara pada sekumpulan siswa yang duduk di sudut. Dia pasti sedang mencatat pesanan yang harus dibelinya di kantin.

"Sehun, kau mendengarkanku?"

Aku memutar bola mataku kembali menatap Jongin.

"Entahlah. Ada tugas bahasa yang harus kukerjakan. Kau tahu tugas itu harus dikumpul lusa." ucapku jujur.

"Tugas bahasa? Astaga Sehun, bukankah songsaenim sudah memberikan waktu satu minggu untuk tugas itu dan kau belum mengerjakannya?" Jongin berseru berlebihan. Aku malas menanggapinya. Ya, benar tugas itu sudah diberikan minggu lalu. Aku pun bukan malas atau tidak tahu cara mengerjakannya. Aku hanya belum menemukan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu, tugas kelompok yang harus kukerjakan bersama Luhan.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sekelompok dengan Luhan? Kau minta saja dia mengerjakannya sendiri, jadi kau bisa ikut bermain futsal bersama kami. Lagipula ini kali pertama kau sekelompok dengannya, manfaatkan dengan baik."

Ya, ini memang kali pertama aku sekelompok dengan Luhan. Selama ini setiap tugas berkelompok, tak pernah sekalipun aku satu kelompok dengannya, karena dua orang cerdas tidak mungkin berada di satu kelompok yang sama. Idealnya, setiap kelompok harus memiliki satu anggota andalan yang kemampuannya di atas rata-rata dan siswa yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata masih bisa dihitung jari. Namun, tampaknya guru pelajaran bahasa memiliki pemikiran lain. Suatu kenyataan yang harus kusesali.

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku masih bisa mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa bantuan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya?"

"Karena aku tidak mau dimanfaatkan olehnya. Tugas kelompok harus diselesaikan secara berkelompok. Itu baru adil."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Bagiku, itu yang namanya terlalu perhitungan."

Aku tak memperdulikannya, lalu kembali mengenakan earphone di telingaku.

Sepertinya, dengan terpaksa, aku harus berbicara dengannya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Aku segera memasukkan buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas sambil menyisakan satu buku tugas yang harus dikumpul di ruang guru. Mataku mencari pria mungil itu. Dia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya saat beberapa siswa lain mulai menghampirinya.

"Luhan, kumpulkan buku tugasku juga ya?"

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"TIDAK."

Semua mata melihat ke arahku. Aku sudah berada di samping pria yang lebih pendek dariku itu- Luhan- yang ikut melihatku bingung.

"Aku ada perlu dengannya. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian kumpulkan buku kalian masing-masing."

Mereka serempak meninggalkan meja itu walaupun tanda tidak rela masih terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Aku tahu mereka tidak mungkin membantahku. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan ketua OSIS yang dikenal dingin? Walaupun sifatku sebenarnya tidak sedingin itu. Salahkan wajahku yang selalu terlihat datar.

Aku kembali menoleh saat kusadari sepasang mata bening yang dibingkai kaca tebal itu masih memandangku. Mungkin, dia terkejut karena ini kali pertama aku berbicara di jarak yang dekat dengannya.

"Tugas bahasa. Apa besok kau ada waktu untuk mengerjakannya?" tanyaku.

Dia tampak terkejut, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sejenak, lalu menatapku lagi.

"Oh, itu... Sebenarnya.. aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan terkejut dan sedikit diremehkan, saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakannya sendiri? Kau tahu itu tugas kelompok dan seharusnya dikerjakan secara berkelompok! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri?!"

Dia tampak terkejut melihat ekspresiku.

"Jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih padamu!"

Aku segera mengeratkan ranselku dan pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum amarahku semakin memuncak. Sungguh, hal itu membuatku semakin muak padanya. Dia menyamakanku dengan siswa lain yang mengambil keuntungan darinya. Aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain jika aku sendiri mampu mengerjakannya. Menyebalkan.

Rapat OSIS yang membahas perpisahan tingkat 3 nanti telah selesai. Para anggota satu persatu telah meninggalkan ruangan. Sebagai ketua, aku selalu menjadi yang paling terakhir meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan mengunci pintu. Aku berjalan keluar gedung saat kedua mataku menangkap sosok pria mungil itu lagi di ujung koridor. Dia bersama dua orang laki-laki yang kuketahui bernama Chanyeol dan Kris. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, sampai akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan uang di sakunya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya dia semudah itu percaya kalau kita tidak punya uang untuk pulang."

"Sudah kubilang kan' dia itu bodoh. Hahaha..."

Aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu saat mereka berjalan melewatiku. Pandanganku beralih melihat sosok itu lagi, dia berjalan ke arahku sambil menunduk. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik melihat lantai, sampai-sampai tidak sadar aku berada di hadapannya.

Setelah matanya menangkap sepatuku, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Se..Sehun..." Dia melihatku terkejut. Aku bisa menangkap perasaan takut yang tersirat jelas di kedua matanya. Apa itu? Memangnya aku hantu?

"Kau,"

"Aku minta maaf." Dia memotong ucapanku. "Seharusnya aku membicarakan tugas itu terlebih dahulu denganmu, tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku... aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Maaf."

Dia menunduk dalam, membuatku tidak mengerti akan apa yang dia bicarakan. Untuk apa dia minta maaf? Apa salahnya?

"Kau bodoh." Dia kembali menatapku.

"Ap.. apa?"

"Kau bodoh. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan antara mereka yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan dan mereka yang hanya berpura-pura membutuhkan bantuan?"

Mulutnya tertutup rapat, matanya membulat seolah-olah tak percaya apa yang kukatakan.

"Dua orang tadi, mereka hanya berpura-pura tak punya uang. Mereka hanya mempermainkanmu. Kau tahu sudah berapa kali mereka mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kebohongan mereka."

Aku menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau salah jika mengira dirimu dewa. Kau hanya manusia biasa. Tidak seharusnya kau mengabulkan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Cobalah untuk menolak, katakan TIDAK jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya. Jangan menurut seperti orang bodoh."

Perkataanku sedikit menekan di kalimat terakhir. Mungkin efek pendapat yang tersimpan terlalu lama di pikiran.

Dia tampak bergetar, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya ia gigit sendiri. Apakah itu kemarahan atau kesedihan, aku tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Apakah suatu kesalahan jika aku selalu berbuat baik?" Dia menarik nafas dalam, "Apakah suatu kesalahan jika aku selalu mengabulkan apapun yang mereka inginkan? Apakah suatu kesalahan jika aku selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain dengan berkata 'ya'? - Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'. Tapi kau... kau tidak punya hak untuk menghakimiku."

Luhan berjalan cepat melewatiku. Aku sempat melihat liquid bening yang sempat menetes dari sudut matanya dan dia menghapusnya dengan cepat.

Aku segera mengejarnya, menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memojokkannya di sudut koridor di bawah tangga. Nafasku masih memburu ketika kedua matanya menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' maka," aku menarik nafasku, "aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku."

Kedua matanya membulat menatapku tidak percaya, seakan-akan baru mendengar bahasa alien yang tak ia pahami.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata 'tidak', benar?"

Dia masih terpaku saat bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, mencicipi benda lunak merah muda itu dengan cara melumatnya lembut. Terasa manis, jauh lebih baik dari yang kupikirkan. Aku tak pernah menyangka bibir pria lain bisa semanis ini. Aku pun mengerti alasan Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, mungkin karena bibirnya pun terasa manis dan nikmat seperti ini, seperti marsmallow.

Dia mulai memberontak, mendorongku dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki. Sayangnya, dia masih kalah dariku. Akhirnya, dia beralih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, membuatku harus menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam penyatuan kecil kami. Satu-satunya yang menghentikanku adalah suara kaca pecah yang kusadari sedetik kemudian bahwa itu adalah kacamatanya.

Dia masih menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya saat aku untuk pertama kali melihat kedua mata itu dengan lebih jelas. Matanya bening, tampak seperti mata seekor rusa kecil. Menarik. Walaupun ia menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Matanya masih terlihat begitu indah. Tampaknya, aku telah jatuh pada kedua mata indah itu.

"Kau, mulai detik ini adalah kekasihku." Aku menariknya meninggalkan sekolah. Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja karena kau kekasihku dan aku tahu kau tidak mempunyai uang untuk pulang dengan bus. Lagipula, kita harus mencari kacamata yang lebih baik." Aku kembali menariknya menuju halte bus. Dia mengikutiku walaupun wajahnya tampak tidak rela.

Apa dia melakukannya karena tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak'? Mungkin. Itu sedikit menyebalkan. Dia terlalu baik. Aku muak. Aku membencinya. Tetapi tanpa kusadari, ada perasaan lain yang lebih besar dari itu. Perasaan ingin melindunginya dari orang-orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya. Dia terlalu baik untuk disakiti. Aku tidak rela.

Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan kalau ini cinta. Masih terlalu awal. Tapi aku tidak akan menutup kemungkinan itu. Hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu bagiku.

Sekarang aku memiliki sebuah tugas, mengajarkan Luhan untuk berkata 'tidak'.


	2. Chapter 2

Say No!

Tak apa untuk menolak.

Tak apa untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Tak apa untuk menjadi egois.

Karena manusia memang diciptakan seperti itu adanya.

-Sehun-

Luhan POV

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Kami baru berbicara kemarin dan esoknya dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Tidakkah itu terdengar gila? Aku masih normal. Aku bisa menjamin itu. Walaupun banyak orang yang salah sangka dengan wajahku yang lebih bisa dikatakan cantik daripada tampan.

Aku tidak bisa menolak. Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada seseorang. Terlebih lagi ini menyangkut perasaan dan harga diri. Aku tidak sehebat Sehun. Aku tidak terlalu aktif dalam organisasi. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Aku tidak terkenal. Aku bahkan tidak bisa olahraga. Olahraga adalah pelajaran yang paling kubenci. Aneh, aku tahu. Seorang pria yang tidak tahu olahraga. Itulah alasan banyak orang sering membully-ku.

Aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya, sepertinya terlalu tak tahu diri jika menolak seorang Oh Sehun yang hebat dalam segala hal. Oleh karena itu, aku harus mengesampingkan semua pemikiran normal dan menerimanya. Entah sampai kapan dia akan bertahan berada di sampingku.

Hari ini tampak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Berita tentangku dan Oh Sehun sudah menyebar cepat seperti virus yang membuat orang-orang serempak menaruh rasa 'tidak suka' pada tatapan mereka. Tentu mereka tidak suka jika seseorang sepertiku bersanding dengan Sehun. Apa kau tahu berapa banyak fans Sehun yang sedang marah saat ini? Aku yakin hidupku tidak lama lagi melihat betapa marahnya mereka.

Aku dikepung beberapa siswa yang berdiri mengelilingiku. Mereka menatapku tajam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki seakan-akan tatapan itu bisa menelanjangiku. Selanjutnya, mereka melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah bisa kuduga sebelumnya. Seperti, "Mengapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan Sehun? Kau tidak pantas bersamanya! Kau harus tahu diri! Siapa kau! Kau hanya orang aneh! Alien! Orang bodoh!" Mereka terus menghujat seraya mendorong tubuhku dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Ibarat bola yang dioper ke sana ke sini. Membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Putuskan Oh Sehun!"

Sebuah kalimat yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya diucapkan oleh salah seorang siswi. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum.

"Ba

"TIDAK." Tiba-tiba Oh Sehun muncul dibalik kerumunan, para siswa pun serempak menyingkir dan memberi jalan. Senyumku menghilang seketika. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memutuskanku, Luhan." Ucapnya tegas lalu beralih melihat siswa lainnya.

"Karena kalian sudah tahu kalau Luhan adalah kekasihku, aku ingin kalian bersikap baik padanya. Tidak ada yang boleh memerintah atau meminta apapun darinya. Dia milikku dan hanya aku yang berhak atas dirinya. Mengerti?"

Serempak mereka mengangguk, kecuali aku. Apa? Miliknya? Sejak kapan aku menjadi miliknya? Aku adalah milik diriku dan Tuhan. Tetapi, seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'.

Ini kali pertama aku makan siang di kantin sekolah. Biasanya, aku tidak kebagian tempat untuk duduk di sini. Setiap anak sudah mengklaim tempat masing-masing. Tentu, mereka yang populer dan berpengaruh mendapatkan tempat yang paling strategis. Seperti Oh Sehun. Satu hal yang patut kusyukuri karena dia, aku bisa makan di kantin. Tapi, apakah terasa nyaman saat kau sedang makan dan ada orang yang menatapmu? Tentu tidak. Tapi itulah yang saat ini terjadi. Sehun terus menatapku. Aku berusaha tidak peduli. Tapi tatapannya terlalu tajam untuk diabaikan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu arti tatapannya itu.

"Pacarku sangat manis."

Uhuk! Huk! Huk! Aku tersedak dan segera meneguk minuman di depanku.

"Sorry. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan segera kusingkirkan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, seharusnya kau tidak meminta aku menjadi pacarmu. Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Aku hanya tahu namamu dan aku yakin kau pun hanya tahu namaku. Kita bahkan tidak akrab untuk disebut teman, apalagi pacar." Ucapku dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sehun menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau salah jika mengira aku hanya tahu namamu. Aku tahu siapa orang tuamu, tanggal lahirmu, tempat tinggalmu, riwayat pendidikanmu, hobimu, semua yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai. Kau menuliskannya dengan rinci di biodatamu, ingat?"

Tentu saja.

"Kau sudah menyalahgunakan jabatanmu, Oh Sehun." Ucapku sarkastik. Namun, lagi-lagi membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bagiku, itu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Luhan. Lagipula tidak ada yang dirugikan dari hal itu, bukan?"

Ada, orang itu aku. Tapi percuma saja berdebat dengan orang ini.

Makan bersama, belajar bersama, pulang sekolah bersama merupakan hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Aku kadang membayangkan memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik dan baik hati dan melakukan hal itu bersamanya. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika aku harus melakukan semua itu bersama Oh Sehun, pemuda dingin yang dengan seenaknya mengklaim hubungan kami sebagai berpacaran? Sungguh, ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku harus merelakan semua hal yang kubayangkan tentang gadis pujaanku kelak lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

Para gadis mulai menjauhiku. Oh, tidak. Mereka bahkan membenciku. Menganggapku saingan terberat yang telah menaklukkan seorang Oh Sehun. Sungguh, aku merasa harapanku untuk memiliki pacar seorang gadis lenyap begitu saja.

Saat ini, aku sedang menonton pertandingan basket di lapangan. Bukan karena aku suka, tapi karena Sehun yang mengajakku. Aku pun menurut saja karena tidak bisa menolaknya. Suara fans Oh Sehun yang sedang meneriakkan nama pemuda itu sudah menggganggu pendengaranku sejak awal pertandingan. Pandangan tidak suka terus kurasakan dari segala penjuru. Mungkin, aku adalah orang yang paling tidak diharapkan di tempat ini. Apalagi, ketika Oh Sehun mencetak skor, senyuman yang ia tunjukkan padaku hanya membuat segalanya semakin mencekam. Oh Tuhan, entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan.

Tanpa kusadari, pertandingan telah usai dan para penonton mulai bubar. Aku beranjak meninggalkan lapangan saat Sehun menghampiriku dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Bagaimana permainanku?" tanyanya.

Keringatnya membanjiri tubuhnya. Rambutnya berantakan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengatur nafas. Namun, entah mengapa dia terlihat... seksi? Oh, seharusnya dia terlihat menjijikkan bukan? Tapi tidak. Dia sungguh terlihat seksi. Oh, tidak! Ada apa denganku?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan? Wajahmu merah."

"Ten.. tentu aku baik-baik saja!" Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu aku. Okey!" Sehun berlari menuju ruang ganti pemain.

Apa aku harus menunggunya? Apa kutinggal saja? Tapi bagaimana jika nanti dia mencariku? Aish... Sungguh, aku belum pernah se-dilema ini hanya untuk memutuskan pulang atau tidak.

Disinilah aku dan Sehun, duduk berhadapan sambil meminum buble tea di meja dekat jendela. Ternyata Sehun pun menyukai buble tea. Aku sempat terkejut saat mengetahui ia mengajakku ke kedai buble tea sepulang sekolah. Pasalnya, aku tidak mengenal banyak orang yang suka dengan minuman ini. Maksudku, tidak ada yang benar-benar menganggap buble tea sebagai minuman surgawi selain pelepas dahaga. Hanya aku, mungkin.

"Kau suka?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan mulutku dari sedotan.

"Mau kupesankan lagi?"

Kali ini aku menggeleng pelan. Walaupun dalan lubuk hati yang paling dalam aku ingin mengiyakan, tapi melihat dua cup kosong di depanku membuatku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana kalau uang jajannya habis hanya untuk mentraktirku buble tea? Yeah, walaupun banyak yang bilang Sehun itu anak orang kaya, tapi tetap saja, dia hanya siswa SMA.

Tak lama seorang gadis berseragam sekolah berbeda menghampiri kami.

"Oppa!" Dia tiba-tiba duduk di samping Sehun lalu memeluk lengan Sehun. Sehun melihatnya terkejut, "Seulgi?"

"Oppa! Kenapa oppa tidak pernah main ke rumahku lagi?" tanya gadis itu dengan bibir cemberut yang diimut-imutkan.

"Oh.. Itu... Oppa hanya sedang sibuk saja. Mianhe, Seulgi-ya." Sehun tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa dia terlihat salah tingkah begitu?

"Gwenchana, oppa. Oh ya, apa sekarang oppa ada waktu? Oppa bisa temani aku ke toko buku? Plis..." gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya. Sehun sedang berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari aku masih berada di sini.

"Oh ya, Seulgi-ya. Perkenalkan, ini Luhan. Luhan, ini Seulgi." Kata Sehun memperkenalkan aku dan Seulgi. Seulgi tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, aku Seulgi. Istri masa depannya Sehun oppa."

Aku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri. Apa?! Istri masa depan katanya?! Aku tidak bisa menahan wajah terkejutku, namun segera kukendalikan dan membalas uluran tangannya, "Luhan." Ucapku singkat. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak suka yang tiba-tiba muncul pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Jangan dianggap serius, Luhan. Dia hanya tetanggaku."

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun itu. Seulgi yang mendengarnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Jadi, oppa bisa menemaniku?"

"Mianhe, Seulgi-ya. Oppa sudah janji untuk pulang bersama Luhan."

Seulgi kembali menatapku. "Luhan oppa, biarkan Sehun oppa menemaniku, ne? Luhan oppa bisa pulang sendiri kan'? Plis..." Gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak akan berhasil padaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sepengetahuan Seulgi. Mungkin, dia berharap aku akan berkata 'Tidak'. Tapi seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku pun mengangguk pelan, "Ya."

"Asik! Gumawo, Luhan oppa. Ayo, Sehun oppa! Nanti tokonya keburu tutup." Seulgi segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil menarik lengan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Sehun yang ditarik hanya pasrah. Namun, aku sempat melihat matanya menatapku... kecewa? Entahlah. Namun, ada sedikit perasaan menyesal melihat punggung Sehun menjauh. Padahal biasanya aku tak pernah menyesal setelah memenuhi keinginan orang lain. Tapi kenapa? Ada apa denganku?

Jarum jam di pergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Bel tanda jam pelajaran tambahan berakhirpun berbunyi nyaring seakan menjadi suara surgawi yang membebaskan jiwa-jiwa terpenjara dari tempatnya. Siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku masih memasukkan buku terakhirku ke dalam tas saat tiba-tiba tangan dingin Sehun menarikku meninggalkan kelas. Sehun berjalan cepat di depanku tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya, membuatku harus bersusah payah menyeimbangi langkahnya yang lebar dan cepat.

"Sehun, pelan-pelan jalannya! Aish..." Aku kelabakan sendiri, apalagi ranselku belum tertutup sehingga membuatku harus memeluk ranselku dengan satu tangan. Sementara langkahku lebih seperti berlari kecil demi mengimbangi langkah Sehun yang semakin cepat. Apalagi saat dia membawaku menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi, membuatku hampir terjungkal jika tidak hati-hati.

Aku hampir menabrak punggung Sehun karena tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah berhenti di depan. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya di tanganku saat aku mengamati sekelilingku. Tempat ini adalah tempat paling tinggi di sekolah, atap sekolah, tempat dimana aku bisa melihat pemandangan kota dengan lebih jelas.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku.

Sehun berbalik menghadapku. Menatapku sebentar sambil melepaskan jas almamaternya, mengeluarkan kemejanya yang terselip di celananya, melonggarkan dasinya, dan menggulung ujung kemeja di lengan kanan dan kirinya. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku masih marah padamu."

"Hah?" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah mendorongku ke tembok, mengcengkram bahuku kuat dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku terpaku untuk beberapa saat, masih dengan perasaan terkejut yang teramat sangat. Namun, lidahnya yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutku membuatku tersadar akan apa yang terjadi.

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, namun dia lebih kuat daripada yang kuduga sehingga membuatku tidak bisa berkutik saat lidahnya semakin liar berjelajah di dalam mulutku dan bergelut dengan lidahku dalam pergemulan yang panas.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Ciuman ini entah mengapa terasa menyiksa. Dia melakukannya terlalu terburu-buru dan cenderung kasar membuatku hatiku berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, membuatku sedikit bernafas lega untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dia kembali menyatukan bibir kami dengan tiba-tiba. Tangannya bergerak menurunkan jas almamaterku, melepaskan dasiku dan membuka kancing kemejaku. Mataku membulat seraya menggenggam tangannya untuk berhenti. Namun, dia menepis tanganku kasar dan membuka kancing ketigaku dengan mudah.

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?" Sehun kembali menatapku intens. Di sela-sela mengatur nafasku, aku ingin mengatakan 'Tidak'. Namun, kata itu hanya tersangkut di tenggorokanku saat Sehun mulai menempelkan bibirnya yang basah di leherku, menyesap dan menggigit hingga aku bisa tahu kalau itu akan berbekas tanpa kulihat sekalipun.

'Tidak, jangan. Sehun! Hentikan! Kumohon!'

Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang tidak bisa mengatakan penolakan itu. Hingga bibir Sehun semakin leluasa bergerilya di leherku.

Katakan tidak, Luhan!

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri, menahan liquid bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Sehun kembali melepaskan kancing kemejaku. Dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Aku menelan ludah kasar, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk menolaknya. Lalu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dengan tanganku yang bergetar hebat. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak. Jangan. Sehunna." Suaraku akhirnya keluar walaupun terdengar sangat serak. Aku tidak peduli asalkan itu dapat menghentikan Sehun. Bahkan, air mataku sudah berlomba untuk keluar. Sungguh aku terlihat cengeng saat ini. Aku tidak peduli.

Sehun terdiam menatapku. Tak lama tangannya terangkat menyeka air mataku dengan jari-jarinya. Lalu mendekapku hangat, membuat tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi dan membasahi kemejanya.

"Tidak apa-apa untuk menolak, Lu. Katakan 'tidak' jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Bahkan jika orang lain menganggapmu egois, tak apa. Karena pada dasarnya manusia memang terlahir seperti itu, egois."

"Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar kau mengucapkan kata 'tidak' dan menolak. Maafkan aku. "

Sehun membisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang di telingaku.

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang paling cocok digunakan untuk melepas kepenatan setelah tujuh hari penuh di sekolah. Biasanya, di hari libur seperti ini aku hanya tidur di kamar sampai mataku lelah terpejam atau menonton drama yang sempat kulewatkan. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun.

Di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan rumah Sehun. Aku memencet bel rumahnya tiga kali. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun muncul dengan mengenakan baju kasual.

"Kau sudah sampai, tunggu sebentar ya," Sehun masuk lagi dan keluar membawa keranjang makanan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku heran melihat bekal yang dia bawa.

"Piknik. Kita akan piknik di bawah pohon sakura. Kajja!" Sehun menarik tanganku menuju mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Lalu meletakkan keranjang makanan di jok belakang.

"Oppa!" suara nyaring yang familiar itu menghentikan pergerakan kami. Gadis itu, Seulgi, berlari menghampiri kami.

"Oppa mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun menatapku dalam diam. Mungkin dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mencoba menyembunyikan keranjang makanan dari penglihatan Seulgi. Terlambat. Gadis itu sudah melihatnya.

"Mau piknik ya? Aku ikut ya!" Seulgi kembali memasang puppy eyesnya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Tidak, kau salah Seulgi-ya. Aku hanya ingin mampir ke rumah Luhan."

Seulgi berbalik menatapku. "Benarkah? Kalau ke rumah Luhan oppa juga tidak apa-apa. Aku ikut pergi ke rumahmu ya, oppa? Aku boleh ikut kan?" Seulgi kembali melancarkan serangan puppy-eyesnya padaku.

Aku melihat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mian, Seulgi-ya. Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut. Kajja Sehunna." Aku segera naik ke dalam mobil. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bye-bye!" Sehun melambai ke arah Seulgi sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan Seulgi dengan tampang cemberut.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun melaju cepat diiringi lagu GD&Taeyang yang mengalun dari mp3. Sesekali aku melirik Sehun, entah mengapa dia tampak senang sekali, senyuman tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Sehunna, aku merasa tidak enak karena menolak keinginan Seulgi." Ucapku jujur. Sehun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Aku senang kau menolaknya. Bayangkan saja kalau dia ikut, aku tidak akan bisa berduaan denganmu. Kencan ini jadi tidak ada artinya, kan?"

Kencan? Oh, jadi ini kencan?

Sehun hanya ingin berdua denganku? Aish... Kenapa aku merasa malu sekali? Jangan sampai Sehun melihat wajahku memerah.

"Wajahmu merah, Lu. Manis sekali." Sehun terkekeh pelan membuatku harus memalingkan wajahku melihat keluar jendela. Astaga, perkataannya sungguh membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

Dasar. Oh Sehun menyebalkan!


End file.
